A variety of dolls have been provided by practitioners in the toy arts for many years which enjoy the common characteristic of simulated hair growth or hair length change. While such dolls employ a number of different apparatus and mechanisms for the changing of hair length, most include the common structural features of a hollow head having one or more apertures in the crown portion thereof. Such dolls further include a bundle of hair fibers passing through the aperture having one end free outside the doll's head and the remaining end secured internally to some type of retracting mechanism. The retracting mechanism is typically supported within the doll head or within a hollow torso cavity formed in the doll body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,976 issued to Beebe, et al. sets forth a DOLL, TOY FIGURE AND THE LIKE WITH AN ADJUSTABLE LOCK OF HAIR having a doll supporting a hollow head and torso within which a wind-up mechanism is supported. A cord is wound upon the wind-up mechanism and passes upwardly through the torso and head and is secured to the interior end of a lock of hair. The lock of hair passes outwardly through an aperture formed in the doll's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,999 issued to Dean, et al. sets forth a HAIR DISPENSING HOLDER FOR DOLL'S HEAD having a doll supporting a hollow head having an elongated aperture or slot formed therein. A quantity of hair is passed through the slot and is received within the interior of the doll's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,536 issued to Lilienstern sets forth a DOLL HEAD WITH HAIR having a doll head defining an upper aperture and an interior cavity. A quantity of hair is received within the interior of the doll head and passes outwardly through the aperture formed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,267 issued to Lilienstern sets forth a RETRACTABLE HAIR DOLL having a hollow head and torso. The head defines an aperture in the upper surface thereof and a bundle of hair passes through the aperture. The interior end of the hair bundle is secured to a weight or spring for retraction and a friction mechanism is secured about the hair bundle to maintain it at a given length or retraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,134 issued to Amici, et al. sets forth a DOLL HAVING ADJUSTABLE LOCK OF HAIR in which a doll defines a hollow head and torso. The head defines an aperture in the upper portion thereof and a quantity of hair formed in a bundle passes through the aperture. The interior end of the hair bundle is secured to a cord which in turn is wound upon an internal winding mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,286 issued to Orenstein, et al. sets forth a DOLL WITH SIMULATED HAIR GROWTH in which a doll head and upper torso supports an elongated tube coupled to an aperture formed in the upper surface of the doll head. A shuttle or slide is movably received within the tube and secured to a wind-up mechanism. A quantity of hair is joined to the shuttle and is movable therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,277 issued to Kelley sets forth a DOLL HAVING VARIABLE LENGTH HAIR SEGMENT in which a hollow head and torso receive a quantity of hair passing through an aperture formed in the doll's head. A drawstring is secured to the interior end of the hair bundle and extends outwardly through the rear of the doll's torso. The outer end of the pullstring passes through an aperture formed in the doll torso and is secured to a comb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,085 issued to Luke sets forth a DOLL WITH GROWING HAIR having upper and lower torso portions rotatable relative to each other. A quantity of hair is retractably supported in the doll head and is coupled to an internal mechanism operated in response to rotational movement between the upper and lower torso portions to retract the hair bundle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,071 issued to Terzian, et al. sets forth a DOLL WITH COORDINATED HEAD AND TORSO MOVEMENT having an upper and lower torso portion rotatable relative to each other. The doll head is also rotatable with respect to the upper torso. A motor within the lower torso portion is connected to the upper torso portion and head for driving the upper torso portion and head in a to-and-fro twisting motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,737 issued to Terzian, et al. sets forth a HAIR STYLE FIGURE AND ACCESSORIES having a simulated head supporting a quantity of fixed hair. A centrally located aperture receives a bundle of hair in a detachable attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,542 issued to Suchowski sets forth a DOLL having a hollow body including a turnable head defining an aperture in its upper portion. A lock of hair extends through the aperture and is retracted by a rubber band extending between the hair lock and one of the doll's legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,957 issued to Houghton sets forth a GROWING HAIR DOLL having a doll defining a head and torso which in turn defines a hair receiving passage. A quantity of hair passes through the hair receiving passage and is secured to a resilient band at its interior end. A friction grip is provided which operates to maintain the hair extension at any given length.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have in some respects improved the art and in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved, interesting and amusing doll hair play features.